


Different Type Of Chill

by FrankensteinsLibrary



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Couches, Female Bonding, Friendship, Goblins, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Other, Pixies, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankensteinsLibrary/pseuds/FrankensteinsLibrary
Summary: You know how when you go to a friends' house they have someone else there who's also their friend and you're kinda intimidated by how cool they are?Poppy is having a similar experience.
Kudos: 9





	Different Type Of Chill

**Author's Note:**

> I'm better at setting a mood than dialogue, so forgive me for lack of the latter.

"Take a seat anywhere, Popsqueak!" Barb offered generously as she gestured to the open space of her tour bus. Poppy decided to perch herself on the couch next to Carol.

She remembered Carol being one of the henchwomen that captured her, and at first glance she seemed kind of scary with her hard looks and stoic demeanor. 

Looking at her now, slouched up against the couch, she looked pretty lax. Poppy found herself leaning forward to get a better look of her face; the bright red light inside the bus contrasted lightly with the hue of her blue dyed hair and dark skin. All this along with her slight careless elegance, reminded Poppy of Branch. Her face began to heat up.

The two shared a glance, which made Poppy scoot to the side a little and mutter an apology. Carol shrugged it off and put her feet up on the couch. With a sudden urge to get in her favor, Poppy mimicked the action.

Every move was hesitant -- from kicking off her slide-ins, to making sure as she moved her feet over she didn't accidentally touch or kick Carol in the face.

Carefully, Poppy placed her feet in a narrow space by Carol's side, with her knees bent up against her chest.

She glanced at Carol again, who had pushed herself up the arm of the couch with her head hanging over it. Her chest rose and fell slowly with each breathe she took. Clad in her leopard print tube top, it reminded Poppy of a sleeping animal.

Goblins had such an aesthetic way of relaxing. It gave the type of vibe she thought someone like Suki would have.

She jolted out of her thoughts, surprised by her couch mate who had leaned down to reach for a can of whipped cream. After filling herself with a mouthful of the stuff, Carol sluggishly handed it to Poppy.

She looked at the can for a moment and shrugged, filling her mouth with cream as well. Whatever happens now, just happens.


End file.
